The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: A section out of Abby's online journal. Rated M for implications.


**A/N: This is a one-shot. Thought I would try it out, see how everyone likes it. I put some Italian in for my good friend, smush68, because she is a big help on my stories, and she is a very loyal reader. LOL I hope you enjoy it. Also, gotta pimp out my girl's story here, Monsters in the Shadows. It's wonderful. You should read and review. She won't finish until she gets at least ten reviews for this chapter, and she has two, so please save my sanity and read it. LOL**

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing. The song OR NCIS.

Hello, my name is Abby Sciuto. I will tell you the story of when I fell in love with the most wonderful man in the entire world.

**The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and the empty skies, my love  
**

One day, Gibbs and some guy walked into my lab. He was cute, looked like he was eager to work. As they walked closer, I could see the color of his beautiful eyes. They looked to be blue-green. I swallowed hard, my heart jumped out of my chest, and everything felt like it was moving in slow motion.

"Hello, my name is Anthony DiNozzo." The gorgeous creature said.

My words struggled to come out as I introduced myself. "Aa- Abby Ss-Sciuto." I stumbled.

I mentally kicked myself for acting so stupid. But all he did was give me a charming smile.

That was it, I was hooked.**  
**

**The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth turn in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
**

After about a year of working with DiNozzo, I began to think that I was stupid for being in love with him. He had a different girl every night and he wasn't afraid of bragging about it.

He would come down to the lab sometimes still smelling of the girl he had just the night with.

I tried not to make it obvious that I was completely and totally in love with him, but could you blame me? He was just so gorgeous.

One day he came into my lab, smelling of his lady of the night, Penny. The smell of her perfume made my stomach churn. The smell hit my noise and it smelled to me like old garbage and burnt toast.

"What kind of cologne are you wearing, Tony?" I asked him knowing the answer.

Tony grabbed his shirt and smelled it. "Oh, that is just the perfume that my date last night was wearing." He stated ever so nonchalantly.

I gagged at the smell of it.

"Too strong for ya, Abs?" He teased.

"I'm surprised you could handle it yourself." I countered.

Tony just laughed. I loved his laugh. When he smiled, his face softened and it just seemed like all the bad in the world could go away.

We had a normal conversation, until his phone rang. "DiNozzo… On it, boss." He spoke hanging up his phone. "Well, sorry to cut this short, but we have a dead marine in Norfolk."

With that, my world crumbled. I hated when he had to leave me, much less leave the smell of that awful perfume behind.

Later in the day, the team had given me photos of the crime scene. I evaluated them and got everything together for Gibbs.

After about 72 hours of working on this case, we finally caught the man.

Tony came to my lab after.

"Hey, Abs, you want to go get some dinner with me?" He suggested. "My date cancelled on me."

I had to think about this. _Am I the type of girl that would settle to be second choice?_

Tony then flashed his award-winning smile. _I guess I am._

We headed out of the lab and went to his favorite restaurant, Bella Noche's. It was nice to have him all to myself that night. No one to interrupt us, no one to come between us.

Just then, his phone rang. "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at your service…" He chirped. "No… that's ok…. I figured something out….. No apologizes necessary." With that, he hung up his phone.

"Was that your date?" I questioned, trying not to make my jealousy obvious.

Tony nodded. "She had a family emergency of some kind." He told me.

"Oh, gotcha." I said. "Well, I hope everything is alright."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, me too."

I stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. They were like two blue-green oceans. I could lose myself in them. My trance was broken when Tony said something.

"Huh…" I blurted coming out of my trance.

"Are you ready to go?" He laughed.

"Yeah." I choked up.

In all honesty, I didn't want the night to end. But, I couldn't tell him that.

Tony drove me home and walked me to the door of my apartment building.

"I had fun tonight, Abs." He stated as we stood at the door.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed. "Maybe we should do it again." I then suggested.

"Defiantly." He nodded.

Tony then leaned into me. He looked as if he was going to kiss me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there until his lips met with my cheek.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Abs." he said walking away.

I stood there for a minute and watched him walk to his car. This was my moment and I had to take it.

I ran after him, turned him around, and pressed our lips together.

**The first time ever I lay with you  
And felt your heart beat close to mine  
I thought our joy would fill the earth  
And last 'till the end of time, my love  
**

Tony's and my lips barely parted as we went up to my apartment.

Before I knew it, we were in my bedroom, and his shirt was off.

Our hands were exploring each other's bodies.

His skin felt so good in my hands. I couldn't believe all that muscle. I mean, I knew he was all muscle, but I never knew how much muscle.

His hands rested on my hips and with a squeeze, our lower bodies were pressed together.

I felt his hardness on my leg, and it felt nice. He moved his mouth to my neck and began to nipping and sucking and licking and just doing everything to turn me on. I let out a soft moan, and felt him smile against my neck.

With another squeeze, he lifted me up by my ass. I wrapped my legs and arms around him.

He headed towards my coffin bed. Oh, just the thought of him in my bed, it was so hot.

We made love for almost two blissful hours. Tony would whisper that sexy Italian in my ear.

"Fanno un uomo vuole solo morire tra le tue braccia."

"Tu sei l'amore è come un terremoto. Mi fa scuotere."

"Un momento come questo alcune persone aspettare un tempo di vita".

He whispered all these things until I exploded.

After we had both reached climax, we laid on the bed in each other's arms.

"Tony, I have a confession to make." I cried, drawing a circle on his chest.

"Hmm?" Tony sighed, stroking my hair.

"I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you." I admitted.

Tony smiled and cupped his fingers under my chin.

"You aren't the only one." He whispered right before he pressed his lips against mine.

He broke the kiss, but stand within an inch of my face.

"Tu sei un bel fiore che mi piace l'odore di tutti i giorni." He purred. His hot breath hitting my lips, the aroma hitting my nose.

This was the best moment in the world, and I didn't want to change it for anything.

**The first time ever I saw your face.**

**Read and Review please. I love to hear feedback on my stories. It gives me hope that I can write.  
**


End file.
